powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Morphin Grid
The Morphing Grid is an energy field which gives power to every Power Ranger even if they are an alien, child or adult. It was first mentioned by Zordon then assumed and proven that it gives power to all Rangers and each team of Rangers has a specific link to the Grid. Rangers use their morphers to create an entryway into the Grid to gain their powers and once they finish morphing these powers are instantaneously entered into their cellular makeup. Nature In Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers it is mentioned by Lord Zedd that the Grid is maintained by a balance between major forces of good and evil (i.e. Zordon and Lord Zedd in that time period). The Grid is mentioned and plays a major role again in nearly every series from Power Rangers Dino Thunder and beyond. In Power Rangers RPM Doctor K explains that she discovered a Bio-Field of electrical energy from which she draws power for the Ranger Operators and their subsequent weapons, morphers and Zords. Though never identified as such it is implied and assumed that the Bio-Field is meant to be the Morphing Grid. In the Boom! Studios comics Doctor K mentions that Lord Drakkon's Black Dragon Cannons which were designed to disrupt Grid connections could disrupt Bio-Field connections indicating they are one and the same. In Beyond the Grid it is revealed the Grid exists in most universes; only the Void is disconnected due to a planet of Zeo Crystals and will atrophy into nonexistence unless reconnected. The comics also introduce the Solarix, a Grid fragment that once exists in the Void. This supercharges Ranger powers allowing them to utilize the Grid's ability to create constructs such as suits, expanding it to create duplicates of Zords and allowing them to morph in places with no access whatsoever. The Grid's physical form is only shown once in the Dino Thunder special leading into Power Rangers S.P.D. as a large boulder with a gem on top. This functions like an absorption device allowing Rangers to add memories to the Grid; it also functions like a psychic's crystal ball allowing Rangers a small glimpse of future Rangers and battles. Once a Ranger's memories have been added it will go into a standby mode so only future Rangers themselves can insert memories. However, certain objects can suppress these memories such as the Rock of Time. During its appearance in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive the Grid is shown to have electrical surges firing off inside. In Power Rangers Beast Morphers Grid Battleforce gives the Grid a physical state in Morph X which can be used as a clean energy source as well as for creating another team of Rangers. However, this can be infected by viruses such as Evox to do things like generate avatars of the Rangers. The original minds and bodies will be rendered comatose until their avatars are destroyed; upon awakening the originals will have all memories of their counterparts. The Grid can only contain a single bearer each of a certain power meaning that when two or more of the same color and power-type try to coexist one will have to go. This is shown when the Grid suffers an imbalance from Trent Fernandez-Mercer and his clone. This is also mentioned when Zordon forbids the use of the second Pterodactyl Power Coin stating "Too much pink energy is dangerous". Oddly enough the Grid does not fluctuate erratically when Lauren Shiba is introduced as the true Red Samurai Ranger; this may have been due to Lauren's use of an older Samuraizer in comparison to the newer one her brother Jayden Shiba wields. In Power Rangers Super Megaforce Gosei warns the Rangers that using the Legendary Ranger Keys for an extended period and in general challenges their strengths and weaknesses each time they unlock new powers and can be dangerous. Indeed, a well-placed shot during their first battle forces the team to return from the forms of the Mystic Rangers prompting them to do constant switches from then on. Much of the Grid is unknown or not explained in the series. Zordon mentions twice that the destruction of the Rangers' Zords also means the loss of their powers as with the Thunderzords. This is most likely true only for teams such as the original Power Rangers as many subsequent generations lose their Zords and their powers remain intact though in some cases only temporarily. When Lord Zedd attempts to destroy the Dino Megazord the Rangers do not lose their powers because Alpha 5 rescues whatever he can to recreate them as the Thunderzords (it is assumed what remains are used to create new Zords again and again since they are components of the Thunderzords). With some Rangers their powers and health are (un)willingly connected through the Grid and if spread too far and thin the resulting consequences can be dangerous. Accordingly, when Kimberly Ann Hart has her Crane Power Coin stolen and presumably replaced with a fake by Katherine Hillard she begins to weaken and her lifeforce fades away, especially when exerting herself in battle and during gymnastics training which lands her in the hospital; this is possibly amplified by her energy being drained when captured by Tenga Warriors and both her Power Coin and the Ninja Falconzord's technology are already in use to simultaneously tap into Ninjor's own powers to energize the Blue Globbor monster; the Rangers learn they are unable to destroy the monster without harming one of their allies. It should also be noted that Alpha 6 tells Adam Park on Power Rangers in Space that using a damaged morpher (also mentioning the destruction of the Power Coins but its assumed only the powers were gone) might kill him and Adam starts to lose his remaining powers after he morphs which takes a toll on his body. In Dino Thunder Tommy Oliver mentions that the only way to sever the Dino Gems' bonds with their hosts is to destroy said hosts. In Power Rangers Ninja Storm when the first five Ninja Storm Rangers face Madtropolis who drains them dry they are left feeling weak and tired without their ninja energies until Cameron Watanabe helps restore them ; when Motodrone siphons off Hunter Bradley's energy he is unable to move whatsoever although Cam reveals that only an imprint of Hunter's power is taken. When Lothor uses Cam's Samurai Amulet to steal their powers permanently only the Wind Rangers' civilian powers remain which they use to seal Lothor in the Abyss of Evil although their Power Disks only have enough energy left for one battle by the time he escapes. In Super Megaforce it is unknown how Gosei links the Legendary Ranger Keys to the Grid allowing the Super Mega Rangers to transform into past Rangers. It is also unknown how Rangers who lose their powers regain them for the final battle against the Armada. In Shattered Grid it is theorized by Jen Scotts that the Grid can manipulate the space-time continuum should something catastrophic happen as she reveals that the linear timeline is separated into different universes as the death of Tommy at the hands of his alternate self Drakkon causes such damage since he is important to the Rangers as a whole that the Grid literally separates eras to isolate Ranger teams so deaths of previous members would not affect later ones. In the 2018 Free Comic Book Day special Zordon travels into the Grid to speak with the Morphing Masters. Little else is known about them aside from the fact that they are powerful. However, Zordon's attempt to gain an audience with them meant he sacrificed his future in the Grid saying at minimum he would've joined the Grid upon death (similar to when Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker become "one with the Force" upon their mortal deaths). It is unknown if all beings become one with the Grid or Zordon would be a special case. The Grid also has the power to manipulate matter; Alpha taps into the Grid to produce flowers outside the Command Center and clothes for Bulk and Skull when the reprogrammed Alpha teleports them into the Australian outback. Alpha again taps into the Grid to create Christmas decorations and presents. Scrozzle shows that combining Morph X with Evox's power turns objects into monsters. It can also be inferred that with the same applications the Grid can turn things such as the Galactabeasts, Animal Spirits and Wildzords into actual Zords. Other malevolent entities can tap into the Grid's power or collect its data for their own purposes; many have done this to create evil Power Rangers, take control of Zords and Megazords, provide energy sources for or create weapons, monsters and other things, counter the Rangers and even block out access to the Grid entirely. In an example of this the Venjix Virus displayed the ability to delete anything from the Bio-Field after downloading himself and the information of his remaining troops into it. History In Dino Thunder it was revealed that Tommy found the Grid's physical form and used it to create the Ranger Archives with information on every generation of Rangers leading up to that point in time. In S.P.D. Kat Manx and a group of human scientists experimented with the Grid to create the morpher technology used by SPD Rangers though this had the side-effect of mutating the humans' genetics and DNA causing their children to be born with unusual superhuman abilities. Kat later mentions overhauling the Grid to review previous Ranger battles. In Operation Overdrive the Grid is damaged by Thrax, Flurious, Moltor, Miratrix, Kamdor, Mig and Benglo. When Sentinel Knight restores the Retro Rangers' powers it is shown the only damaged part of the Grid is the section connected to the Overdrive Rangers. Andrew Hartford reinforces the Grid to prevent further damage but it has to be repaired from the inside which a reactivated Alpha 6 does. Groups and individuals such as Lightspeed, Time Force, the Animarian Warriors, the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies, Space Patrol Delta, Hartford, Robert James, the Ancient Samurai Rangers and Gosei are shown to have established access to the Grid to form Ranger teams but how they found the Grid itself is given little to no explanation at all. The Grid is presumably where Noah Carver acquires the Legendary Ranger Database from which proves invaluable against the Armada. In Beast Morphers it is revealed Grid Battleforce discovered a substance originating from the Grid called Morph X created by Nate Silva; through its connections to the Grid they learn of other Rangers and their battles against evil forces such as Rita Repulsa, Sledge and Galvanax. The idea of using the Grid as a power source disturbs Mayor Adam Daniels who worries another evil will rise in light of this like all Ranger enemies which is later confirmed through the emergence of Evox who wishes to take over the Grid itself. Luckily the Grid Battleforce who have foreseen this form the Beast Morphers Rangers to combat the virus and his followers. Artifacts and Other Items Linked to the Morphing Grid The following are artifacts and other items confirmed or implied to be linked with the Grid itself. Mainstream *Power Coins *Quasar Sabers *Sword of Light *Zeo Crystal *Golden Power Staff *The Power Ruby *Morphers *Lights of Orion *Key *Power of the Knight *Power Animal Crystals *Power Disks *Dino Gems *Animal Spirits *Engine Cells *Symbol Power *Power Cards *Wild Sword *Legendary Ranger Keys *Energems *Ninja Nexus Prism *Morph X Comics *Solarix Films *Power Coins Trivia *In the early days of Power Rangers, sparks would always fly off the Rangers when they get hit. In the YouTube series DeathBattle, it was speculated that this was actually the energy of the Morphin Grid taking the bulk of the hits for the Rangers. Category:Locations Category:Power Rangers Category:Energy